dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Guitar vs. Team Baby 17
Summary Guitar wakes up outside the arena of the Tournament Arena and quickly realises that he is in the Timespace Rift and looks at his reflection to he is a kid again. The announcer declares Team Tekka has winners for the round while members of Team Guitar call their leader a loser as they fly off. Guitar flies off to Frieza's Ship and organises uses the team matching system to select Kid Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Pan: GT as his new teammates while still remaining confused about everything and even tries to ask everyone what's going on, but they think he is crazy. A Time Rift opens allowing his selected teammates to come through as they've agreed to be his teammate. Bulma approaches Guitar thanks him for meeting her like he promised and asks if he's ready to try her new gadget. Bulma reveals that she worked on it with Chronoa and Towa, and call it the Digital Space-Time Ring she explains to him that it will allow him to physically enter the Streetpass Machine's Network in order to resolve the bugs and problems with the machine. Guitar fakes most of his responses throughout most of the conversation and agrees to use the ring. He asks her to give him some time and she tells him to be quick as the situation may get worse the longer it is ignored. Guitar goes over to the EX-Fusion Station and uses it to fuse Kid Goku and Krillin into the Gorillin while fusing his other teammates into Pandel and EX Gotenks respectively. However, as a result of fusing two of his teammates, he is now required to find a fifth teammate as he turns off the machine and second Time Rift opens allowing his fused Teammates to come through and recruits Hit to his team. He uses the ring in order to enter the Sreetpass Machine's network and finds Super 17 and Baby in the network arguing with each other. Super 17 explains that he is in the middle a fight and dragging him to a dead-end place was not acceptable. Team Guitar confronts them and they mock Guitar and his team as they agree to put aside their argument and use the EX-Fusion to fuse into Baby 17. Baby 17 summons Chilled, Future Cooler, Mira, and Paradox Cell-X from different Time Rifts. Both teams begin to battle against each other and Guitar tells Baby 17 that since his teammates are Time Rift versions of their selves their powers are unusually high. Guitar gets his team to prove as Gorillin punches Chilled in the gut and sends him flying while Pandel kicks Paradox Cell-X away without much effort and EX Gotenks uses Galick Kamehameha to wound both Bay 17 and Mira. Baby 17 uses Hell's Storm followed up by Flash Bomber, but Team Guitar dodges the attack as attacks as Baby 17 fires his Super Flash Bomber, but it fails to land on them. He uses Revenge Death Ball followed by Electro Eclipse Ball, but Guitar counters with energy barrier - protecting himself from the attack. He follows up with Dark Energy Ball and declares that he will annihilate Team Guitar with it. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Kid Goku **Gorillin *Pan: GT **Pandel *Goten **Gotenks *Trunks *Hit *Baby 17 *Future Cooler *Chilled *Mira *Paradox Cell-X *Bulma Locations *Timespace Rift *Streetpass Machine network Battles *Guitar, Gorillin, EX Gotenks, Pandel, & Hit vs. Baby 17, Paradox Cell-X (Physical Form), Future Cooler (Super Evolution), Chilled (1st Form), & Mira Category:Fanga